Episode 4231 (18th July 1997)
Plot Fiona puts her ring back on and tries to contact Alan. She feels that he must want to punish her. Ken has his last day at Weatherfield Comprehensive. Kevin tells Natalie he now sees there's no hope in saving his marriage and feels she's the best thing to happen to him. Sally confesses to Gail that she doesn't know how she's going to cope without Kevin and is torn over her feelings towards him. Gail advises her to take him back. Samantha is driven to distraction by the Battersbys' music. Audrey complains to Alma about her recommending scampi dippers after they give her food poisoning. She is furious when Curly refuses her a refund and causes a commotion at the till. Curly pays her to shut her up and an embarrassed Alma rips the posters down. Roy wonders who to take to Paris. Sally drops her hopes for a reconciliation when she sees Kevin kissing Natalie in the Street. Zoe turns up, telling Judy she's left the home she was sent to. She asks her to help her out. Gail is amazed when Roy gives her the tickets to take Martin to Paris. Judy takes Zoe in at No.9, telling Gary she's not seeing her on the streets. Samantha dresses in her most revealing clothes before calling on Les, flirting with him and asking him to keep the music down. He is taken with her and promises to stop the racket. Fiona is touched by Jim's kindness when he tells her she's a wonderful girl and he hates to see her sad. She asks him to hold her and before they know where they are they are kissing passionately. Cast Regular cast *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Zoe Tattersall - Joanne Froggatt *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Coronation Street Garage - Garage and office *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Roy's Rolls *Firman's Freezers - Shop floor *Natalie Horrocks' house - Kitchen *Amusement arcade Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiona seeks solace - but not from Alan or Steve. Judy gets a shock. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,810,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes